fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Jet
|image= |name=Jet |kanji=ジェット |romanji=''Jetto'' |race=Human |birthday=Unknown |age=18 |gender=Male |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |eyes=Black |hair=Orange |blood type=Unknown |unusual features=Unknown |affiliation=Fairy Tail Guild |previous affiliation= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Shadow Gear |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Fairy Tail Guild |marital status=Single (but in love with Levy) |relatives= |education=Basic |magic=God's leg |alias= |manga debut=Chapter 2 |anime debut=Episode 2 |japanese voice=Masaki Kawanabe |english voice= }} Jet, real name Sarusuke (サルスケ Sarusuke) , is a member of the Fairy Tail Guild's team Shadow Gear. History Jet was a childhood friend of both Droy and Levy, and later joined Fairy Tail with them, forming the team Shadow Gear. He holds the record for the second fastest rejection, after confessing his love to Levy and being rejected in two seconds. His real name is Sarusuke, with his nickname, 'Jet', presumably coming from his type of magic, God Leg. Synopsis Macao arc Jet is first seen drinking with Droy and another unnamed guild member upon the arrival of Natsu, Happy, and Lucy. When Natsu starts a brawl, Jet joins in with the rest of the guild members, and is seen with the rest of Shadow Gear when Makarov breaks it up, and bring the guild to order. Daybreak arc Jet is seen with the rest of the Shadow Gear team at the request board, when Levy is inquiring about the Duke Everlue Mansion job. Phantom Lord arc Along with the rest of Shadow Gear, Jet is beaten and bound to a tree in Magnolia's southern entrance park by Gajeel Redfox in an attempt on the Phantom Lord Guild's part to provoke Fairy Tail into war. After the war ended thanks to Makarov and Natsu, Jet returned with the other healed from the assault. Fighting Festival arc As Gajeel joined Fairy Tail, Jet and Droy decided to beat him up for revenge against him for how he hurt Levy. Despite Levy's pleas for him and Droy to stop, they continued to beat up Gajeel until Laxus Dreyar appeared. Laxus "aided" them by trying to kill Gajeel which made Jet want him to stop. As Gajeel protected Levy from an lightning bolt from Laxus, Jet came to the realization that Gajeel never fought back against them. As Laxus made his play for the guild, Jet and Droy tried to aid Alzak Cornell and wanted to save Levy as well. But when the time to battle each other came, Alzak defeated him and Droy. This made them a little upset with him later, but they really wanted a rematch with him. Edoras Arc The Edoras version of him seems to be one of the candidates for strongest in the guild, along with Droy. Magic and Abilities God's Leg (ハイスピード Hai Supīdo, High Speed): Jet's God's Leg is a type of magic which dramatically increases his speed. It is unlike Racer's magic, in that Jet's power only augments his own speed, rather than slowing the others around him. *'Wing Strike (隼天翔 ''Hayabusa Tenshō)''': Jet uses his speed to rush to his opponent and lends a powerful kick. This attack can sends opponents flying as seen when his used this on Gajeel. Trivia *From the Volume 16 Limited Edition: Sorceror Interview, the best quality of Fairy Tail according to Jet is that Levy is here as well. He wishes to be a movie star in the future. Has a good relationship with other members of Team Shadow Gear. The most difficult mission for him was due to an interference by an extremely fast mage with a mohawk and a pair sunglasses. It is also the first time he suffered a loss in terms of speed. *Earthland Jet and Droy are possibly the weakest members of Fairy Tail as their Edolas counterparts are known as the strongest. Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail members